Partida
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Os dois levantaram e se abraçaram com carinho, como apenas duas pessoas que realmente guardam muita ternura entre si poderiam fazer.


**Partida**

- Você realmente vai? Para a corte do Grande-Rei?

Gwydion não passava de um menino, talvez não mais tão pequeno, mas ainda assim um menino, apesar de muitas vezes ser mais astuto que muitos na corte de Lot. Pequeno e moreno, como herança do povo das fadas, mas bonito como um pequeno anjo, estava com as vestes muito bem postas e os cabelos penteados, ao contrário de seu interlocutor, que parecia ter saído da mais bestial das lutas. Enorme e forte, Gareth tinha uma beleza completamente diversa da do irmão adotivo. Sentando-se aos pés da árvore da qual acabara de descer, ele consentiu.

- Quero treinar e me transformar em um cavaleiro por Sir Lancelote, estar ao lado do nosso rei como Gwaine. Amanhã, a essa hora, já devo estar na estrada para Camelot.

Podia-se ver nos olhos do mais novo, tão parecido com Lancelote, a raiva que aquele discurso lhe produzia, por mais que ele não a expressasse de nenhum outro modo. Não queria que o irmão se afastasse, mas também sabia que nenhuma palavra sua o faria mudar de idéia. Além do mais, já o vira longe dali, e quando a visão – mesmo que ele jamais houvesse chamado os pequenos presságios por esse nome – se manifestava ele compreendia que o destino já estava resolvido.

Gwydion sabia que tinha chamado a atenção do primo primeiramente por se parecer muito com Lancelote, e odiou o campeão da rainha por isso. Queria que as atenções do primo/irmão para ele fossem exclusivas, não baseadas no fanatismo por outro homem. Quando o conhecera, entretanto, aquele sentimento fora abrandado pela gentileza de Lancelote e pela incerteza sobre se estava de frente ou não para o próprio pai. Gareth, conhecendo bem o menino ao seu lado, não precisava da visão para conhecer seus sentimentos. O que Gwydion não sabia era que sua afeição em nada dependia da semelhança com Lancelote, tendo razões muito mais profundas do que sequer Gareth tivera curiosidade de entender.

Apesar da diferença de idade sempre foram companheiros, e Gwydion, quando colocava algo na cabeça, era impossível de tirar, por isso sempre estava metido com as brincadeiras dos meninos mais velhos e jamais precisara da proteção de nenhum deles. Gareth, entretanto, sempre mantinha um dos olhos atentos ao mais novo, mesmo que discretamente, para que ele não se sentisse humilhado por aquilo ou para que os outros meninos não o rejeitassem, alegando que ele precisava de cuidados por ser o menor do grupo. Quando finalmente Gwydion voltou a falar, o fez com um tom profundo, aparentando, como por vezes o fazia, ter muito mais idade do que realmente possuía.

- Então devo me despedir agora de você, meu irmão.

- E por que, Gwydion? Ainda temos todo o dia, e o jantar que nossa mãe oferecerá.

Gareth perguntou intrigado e um pouco irritado, não apenas com a lembrança do jantar que Morgause insistira em lhe oferecer, mas pelo próprio tom que o primo utilizara. Gwydion, entretanto, mantivera-se calmo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos antes de responder.

- Você estará ocupado durante todo o dia e amanhã partirá muito cedo. Então é melhor que digamos adeus um para o outro agora, antes que o resto do castelo desperte e você deva começar a cumprir suas obrigações.

Não lhe intrigava que o argumento do mais novo fizesse perfeito sentido, o que serviu para dissipar a pouca irritação de Gareth em um sorriso. Os dois levantaram e se abraçaram com carinho, como apenas duas pessoas que realmente guardam muita ternura entre si poderiam fazer. Gwydion segurou as lágrimas, mais por orgulho do que por qualquer outra coisa, enquanto era comprimido naquele abraço de urso. Gareth, por mais triste que tivesse em deixar o lar, tinha a seu favor a empolgação da mudança – e ainda assim deixara escapar uma lágrima ou duas ao esmagar o irmão mais novo em um abraço de urso.

- Você vai ficar responsável por cuidar das coisas por mim.

- Eu sei, e farei isso. Sentirei sua falta.

- Também sentirei a sua.

Os dois sorriram e se largaram antes de trocar um olhar cúmplice, as faces de um sendo tocadas pelos lábios do outro logo em seguida. Gwydion sabia, apesar de seus ciúmes e da indignação por perder aquele que era muito mais do que seu melhor amigo, que Gareth realmente sentiria falta dele. Procurava alegrar-se pela felicidade do outro – o que era difícil –, mas, no dia seguinte, quando Gareth olhasse pela ultima vez para trás com um sorriso estampado no rosto – antes que Gwydion buscasse algum lugar escondido para chorar – ele conseguiria, unicamente pela certeza de que o elo que os unia era mais forte que a distância e não seria apagado por aquela partida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.**: Ainda não terminei de ler o último livro, mas não podia deixar de escrever sobre esses dois. Não sei ainda se gosto ou não do Gwydion, mas acho o Gareth um personagem muito fofo. Não era para ser uma fic family (Lirit que me conhece que sabe), mas gostei de como ficou depois de tudo e espero que vocês também gostem!


End file.
